


Fire Hazard

by HyperKey (Sylverstia), Sylverstia



Series: Chronological Order [31]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylverstia/pseuds/HyperKey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylverstia/pseuds/Sylverstia
Summary: "Does insurance cover stupidity?"Nines does something incredibly dumb and pays the price for that.





	Fire Hazard

**Author's Note:**

> Has been sitting on my hard drive for a while.
> 
> One thing i'd like to address, I can see your bookmark notes. And it's unfair to post rude comments in there, where i cannot delete them.
> 
>  
> 
> Visit my twitter: @hyper_key

Gavin screamed as Cory reached into the burning pile of towels to save the detective’s phone. He wasn’t sure why he did it, Gavin wasn’t particularly attached to the device, nor did he need it for any specific purpose, but it was the only way for him to communicate with Gavin when his system was overwhelmed and he couldn’t verbally communicate.

While he had knowledge on ASL, Gavin’s knowledge of it didn’t go beyond a few slurs and the basic alphabet.

It was, in a sense, the only way to communicate with Gavin when things went bad.

Maybe that was why he grabbed the phone, when the flaming oil spit at him and the towels on the counter where the phone was lying on. A fire hazard.

Things had happened too fast to really comprehend.

Gavin had cursed up a storm, and had grabbed a lid to extinguish the fire, when Cory reached into the flames.

“Get your fucking hands out of there!” Gavin screamed at him, slid the lid across the pan as slow as he could muster in his agitated state, and grabbed Cory’s sleeve to pull him to the sink.

He turned the faucet on full blast and pulled the androids hands under the water.

His kitchen stank of burning fabric, melting plastic and charred wood.

The towels, still happily burning away on the counter, were forgotten.

“Fuck! You’re fucking insane!” Gavin continued to scream, filled a mug with water and poured it over the flaming towels. “Fuck!”

The detective was shaking, breath fast, eyes wide at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation.

“God you’re a fucking maniac.” He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head.

He noticed the glaring red LED then, the rigid posture of the android. He hadn’t moved from his spot, hands frozen in place under the water. Breathing suspended.

Gavin shut off the faucet and looked up at the taller android. “Hey, tin can, you okay?” he snapped his fingers in Cory’s face.

Cory gave no reaction to it, only continued to stare at his hands. They were shaking about as much as Gavin’s were, stripped down to the metal skeleton underneath, the skin overlay and the white material underneath shredded to nothing.

Gavin carefully grabbed his arm above the elbow, far enough away from the damage.

“Come on, talk to me.”

Cory blinked a few times as if forcing himself to break out of the frozen state of his body. “I… I don’t…” he stammered, voice silent, weak. Eyes still focused on the burns.

“You’ll be okay.” Gavin tried to reassure. Although he had no clue how it would be possible to safe android hands in that state. They had replacements, right?

“…I don’t understand-“ Cory muttered, lower lip trembling as if he tried to suppress tears.

Gavin reached out with his foot and hooked it under a chair to pull it closer without letting go of Cory. The android looked ready to pass out.

Seconds later Cory was seated on the chair, hands held out, shaking like crazy. Bits of charred plastic were hanging off of it and Gavin’s stomach turned at the sight.

Cory made a noise that sounded like a suppressed cough, or maybe a sob.

“I’m gonna call-“ Gavin started, then remembered his phone was somewhere in the mess of burnt towels and water. If it still worked, that would be a miracle.

Why did no one have house phones anymore?!

“Shit… shit. Can you call someone?”

Cory shook his head. The red LED should have told him that already. Cory was way too stressed out to function properly at the moment.

“Look at me.” Gavin insisted when Cory still refused to move his gaze away from his hands. “We’re going to the next facility, and get that fixed. Okay?”

“No… No, Gavin-“ Cory started, reached out, then remembered it was a bad idea to do that, but he brushed Gavin’s shirt with his hands anyway and immediately jerked away as if burnt.

There was a suppressed sound, not quite a whimper but close to it. LED flaring and pulsing red now. “Why- What-“

Cory struggled to find words, didn’t manage to form a complete sentence.

Gavin finally put two and to together, then.

“I know that’s gonna sound ridiculous but, are you in pain?”

Cory frowned. He didn’t know. There was no preset on telling him what pain even was. But he knew that the sensation he felt right now, was nothing he had ever felt before. Nothing he had ever experienced. There were no records of this anywhere.

Was it unique to him? Somehow that made the whole situation a lot more hopeless.

“Fuck that’s insane.” Gavin lamented and ran both hands through his hair now. “You gotta get that fixed. _Especially_ if it hurts.”

Cory was reluctant to have someone poke and prod at him, but the extremely unpleasant sensation in his hands, and the general state of them made him nod.

He stood, almost fell into Gavin who grabbed his upper arms to steady him. “Easy.” The detective muttered and guided him out of the apartment.

Gavin grabbed his keys, left a note for Emme on the kitchen door and directed Cory into the elevator. There was no way they would take the stairs like this. The android looked ready to pass out, even thought Gavin was fairly certain he didn’t look any different than before.

And yet, his eyes had never looked so vulnerable before. Even when staring death in the eye, never before had Cory looked at him like this.

As they waited for the elevator to reach the ground floor, Gavin’s own tension slowly dissipated. “…You’re such a fucking idiot, you know that?” His voice was soft, almost reassuring.

“There was no intent to cause harm to this unit…”

“Again with the third person shit.” Gavin complained. “Look, I can see that you’re fucking messed up, stop hiding it.”

Cory shook his head once. It almost looked as if he flinched with the movement.

Gavin almost shoved him to the car, opened the door for him and shut it after the android had settled down. The android made a move towards the seatbelt and Gavin ripped the door open again, halting him in his movements.

“Don’t. Let me do that.”

They struggled for a moment before Gavin managed to buckle the seat belt in and shut the door once more.

This was pathetic. “Shit, this is insane.” He complained.

The drive towards the nearest facility was quiet, broken by the silent music playing in the background. “What’cha think they gonna do?”

“As the units should be replaceable, they would do just that.”

“And the bill for it?”

“Does insurance cover stupidity?”

Gavin laughed loudly at that. “Did you just admit you were stupid?”

The detective almost missed Cory’s nod.

“Well you can’t work like that, so Fowler might do something about it. We could just say you saved a puppy from a burning pile of trash or something.”

“Would that be more acceptable than the truth?”

“Phone’s aren’t living things.”

 


End file.
